


Daddy

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feels, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki is submissive, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, Tony and daddy kink. Fluffy and filthy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

Loki wanted to wait for Daddy, not used to sleeping alone in their bed, plus he hoped for some cuddles, little kisses before falling asleep at Daddy's side, snuggling close to feel his warmth. But Daddy was late and his absence upset Loki. He was both worried that Daddy was either in danger or with someone else, and disappointed.

Loki was determined to wait patiently, even if it meant staying up all night, yet somehow he dozed off. He realised that when a muffled noise coming from the bathroom awoke him. He stirred, mumbled, 'Daddy' groggily, rolling on Daddy's side of the bed- that was still empty. Loki sat up and looked around, no sign of Daddy, though that noise he heard earlier- was Daddy home? Loki got up and yawned while going to the bathroom.

Daddy was taking a shower, Loki sighed in relief at the familiar sight, Daddy was washing his chest but stopped when he noticed Loki. He seemed to be very tired, Loki thought, pleased that he knew dozens of tricks to help Daddy relax.

'You couldn't sleep, Loki?' Daddy asked and poured more soap on his palm, then rubbed his hands together.

'I've been waiting for you,' Loki answered and rubbed his eyes sleepily, he felt dizzy and only wanted to go back to bed with Daddy, pull the covers over them and share a few kisses.

'I'm almost done, go, lie down.'

Loki did as he was told, like a good boy. He curled up on his side of the bed and watched the bathroom door, hoping that Daddy would join him soon. His eyelids were so heavy, though, he closed his eyes for a moment, a short moment.

The bed dipped under Daddy's weight and Loki, only half-conscious, instinctively moved closer, wrapped his arm around Daddy. He didn't mind it when Daddy's lips touched his neck, it was very comforting and Loki sighed in pleasure, pressing his body against Daddy more firmly. Hands pushed under his t-shirt, stroking his back, lightly, while Daddy started kissing the line of his jaw and then cheeks. Loki relaxed, leant into the touch, he would never pull away from Daddy.

'Too tired to play?'

'No, Daddy.'

'Good. Take it off.'

Loki undressed and threw his pajamas on the floor, while Daddy watched him hungrily, Loki saw that even in the dark of their bedroom. Daddy's hair was still damp, his body warmed from the shower and he was very much awake. He knelt in front of Loki and cupped the back of his head, carefully bringing him closer to his groin. Loki didn't need to be told what to do, his mouth fell open immediately and he let Daddy fill him and control the pace. Daddy moved Loki's head forward, this time it was slow and not deep. Pushing all the way in, making Loki gag and cry, that was a form of punishment, when Loki was good, Daddy made it easy for him. To show his gratitude, Loki sucked enthusiastically, licked Daddy's cock and hummed around it. He loved pleasing Daddy, letting Daddy use his mouth the way he wanted.

Daddy finally pulled out and Loki wiped the drool and precome from his lips and chin. He wished Daddy would just finish in his mouth. It was always so intense, Daddy's hands gripping him strongly, so that he would not move, breathless gasps and low grunts signalling that Daddy was close and then the hot, bitter cum on his tongue, Loki always swallowed without complaining, then licked Daddy's cock clean. When he did good, Daddy might even return the favour.

Loki lay on his back and spread his legs when Daddy reached for the lube. Not exactly comfortable to have a cold gel inside him, but Daddy knew that and warmed the lube in his palm first, only then did he dipped his fingers in it. First he just lightly pressed the pads of his fingers at Loki's opening, circled the rim, his thumb brushed against Loki's sack.

'Let's get you all nice and stretched, hmm?' Daddy's voice was soft and contrasted with the sharp pain that shoot through Loki when two fingers entered him. His thighs trembled and he had to hold them to keep himself from closing his legs. Daddy would not like that. Lazy movements of the fingers soon loosened his muscles, the burn returned only when Daddy spread his fingers as much as he could.

'Just like that, don't clench so much, relax.'

Daddy decided that Loki was ready and pulled him closer, then lifted his legs, gripping his ankles with one hand, the other used to guide Daddy's cock to Loki's waiting hole. With that amount of lube, Daddy slid inside him effortlessly, his hips flush with Loki's ass. Loki whimpered quietly, it still hurt a little but Daddy was patient, gave him enough time to adjust before he started to move. Short, gentle thrusts, Daddy let go of his legs and placed his hands on Loki's waist, rubbing his sides soothingly.

Daddy fucked into him steadily, gradually increasing the force of his thrusts, until Loki moaned in pleasure and without thinking, wrapped his fingers around his cock, he just wanted to come, but then Daddy dug his nails into Loki's skin, that was a warning, a reminder that good boys need permission.

'Don't know what to do with your hands?' Daddy asked without stopping, he still rocked his hips and pulled Loki to him, filling him to the brim. Being taken that deep and that hard was painful and Loki whined in protest.

'Daddy, slow down, please,' he cried out, but made no move to get away from Daddy. He knew better than that.

'Hands above your head,' Daddy commanded roughly. Loki obeyed, as always. That was Daddy's idea, testing Loki's submission and strong will. It'd be much easier with handcuffs, Loki would not even have to think about keeping his hands where Daddy wanted but Daddy said that would be cheating. Loki had to remember to control himself. So he did as Daddy said, feeling more vulnerable than ever, his body exposed for Daddy's pleasure.

'Now that's the good boy,' Daddy praised him and slowed his pace, then lowered himself to join their lips in a heated kiss. Loki was glad that Daddy wasn't angry at him, maybe he'd even be allowed to come, once Daddy was done.

'Good boy,' Daddy smiled and kissed him again. 'Squeeze me, come on.'

Loki did and Daddy groaned, his eyes rolled back at the sensation, Loki loved seeing that blissful expression on Daddy's face, so he repeated the motion. Daddy sat back on his thighs, he cupped Loki's rounded ass and kneaded the soft skin, knowing how good it felt for Loki.

'Daddy, Daddy please,' Loki let out a broken cry, Daddy's cock hit his sweet spot, on and on, not missing it once and the longer it lasted, the more desperate Loki was, he really needed to come. There was nothing better than feeling his orgasm wash through him in hot waves while Daddy kept fucking him. He loved how sensitive he became right after his release, he loved those pathetic little sounds he could not stop when Daddy continued using his body. He wanted that and begged for it.

'What are you asking for? Tell me,' Daddy sounded amused, he enjoyed watching Loki come undone, Loki's pleading never failed to turn him on.

'Please, let me come, Daddy.'

Loki was prepared for more teasing and more frustration but Daddy was in a good mood and let Loki stroke himself. It didn't take much, Loki pumped his cock fast, chasing his orgasm, Daddy encouraged him, 'Come for Daddy, like a good boy.' Loki was a good boy. His body tensed and he came all over his stomach, his moaning turned to screams- Daddy stopped being so gentle with him and pounded into him carelessly. Loki was too boneless to do anything but whimpering, 'Daddy, daddy' until it was too much and Daddy came inside him, filled him with cum and snapped his hips forward without any coordination, fast, to savour the delicious feeling of utter pleasure.

After a moment, when Daddy caught his breath and pulled out, leaving Loki wet and opened up, the forgotten towel was picked up from the floor and Daddy wiped the cum and lube that stained Loki's ass, the rough touch of the towel sent shivers through Loki, he was so tender now. Daddy settled himself next to Loki, embraced him and petted his hair, murmuring what a good boy Loki was for him. Loki sighed, sated and drowsy, nuzzling into Daddy's neck. Safe in Daddy's arms, he felt more at peace than ever.

'I love you, Daddy.'

'And I love you too. Sleep.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was just a tiny bit tipsy. Omg.


End file.
